In the Shadow of my Heart
by Sokai1
Summary: Ok I redid the chapters new chapter will be here soon InuYasha has been raping Kagome She tried to kill herself Running away the hunter believes he killed her but wait Sesshomaru was watching Will he help her or let her die R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  
I do not own InuYasha characters or any of the original plots, but I do own everything else. Please do enjoy.

Summery:  
InuYasha has been raping Kagome. She tried to kill herself. Running away the hunter believes he killed her, but wait! Sesshomaru was watching. Will he help her or let her die? Possibly could he become a friend or something else? Please R&R!!!! ENJOY!!!

Chapter One

It was a cold, dark day. The sun had not shown its light down on the land of ancient Japan for seven days now. People were beginning to wonder if the world had gone dark forever. It had been raining almost non-stop all these days. A storm sent only to cleanse the land bringing new opportunities to light for some. It was quiet with only the sounds of sighs of people waiting for the storm to be over so they could carry on with their lives.

By the side of a small pond in the early morning, a young girl sat waiting for the rain to come back pouring down upon her. Her skin was pail white like winter's first snow, eyes blue like the sea, with hair black as coal. She looked saddened as if someone had died. In fact the person she knew inside of her was dead for the love she had was gone forever.

He had left her there, wanting nothing more to do with her. He had gotten his pleasure from her by raping her again and again over the years looking for a jewel. Now he had it and she was no use to him anymore. He took the woman he really loved who was expecting his child, leaving the girl heartbroken and beaten. She knew that her parents had a betrothed marriage waiting for her when she returned home. She did not love him though. The love she had for anyone or anything was ripped from her heart and smashed onto the ground like an unwanted piece of dirt.

She was unable to gather herself together to head home. She was just frozen staring off into the pond as if something would reach out and make thing better again, not being careful there was danger all around her. Any kind of human or youkai could be near just wanting a meal or wanting to wanting to pleasure it's self.

She did not care.

She wanted to die.

She believed that she had nothing else to live for, not even for the smallest piece of her broken soul.

If you looked real close you could see that she had been crying. She was in her own world not knowing of her surroundings. Someone was watching her. They could not go near because they sensed her power. They did not wish to turn something harmful into a fight that could cause death. They felt for her as if they almost knew the pain she was going through.

Voices could be heard, but she did not respond to them. As they came closer she pulled a dagger out of her kimono sleeve. Not even looking as she slowly took the blade to her wrist wanting to end her life and the pain she felt. With grace she slowly slid the blade deeply across her wrist only hearing her name being screamed out to her before falling into darkness hoping to never again wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Three days had passed since Kagome had tried to kill herself in the forest just outside her family's palace. Everyone was worried and could not understand what would drive Kagome to want to end her life. Some thought that maybe her arranged marriage to Hojo caused the incident. Others thought maybe the jewel hunt had turned her ill minded and she had no choice but to end it all. No one knew that she had found the jewel and InuYasha had taken it from her for Kikyo and himself. They all waited for Kagome to wake from her sleep to find the answers that they desperately wanted to know.

Kagome slowly awoke from her deep sleep. _'I have an awful headache.'_ When she went to go push herself up a stinging sharp pain went through her left arm. Kagome fell back into her pillows holding onto her left wrist tightly. She opened her eyes and let go of her arm seeing a bandage soaked in her own blood.

'Did someone…no! I…I…I really did it!'

Shocked passed over Kagome's face. She didn't think that she was capable of doing something like that to herself. She didn't even remember doing it. "InuYasha," She whispered. Kagome pulled herself up using her right hand. Slowly she looked around the room. It was her room. It was the same way she had left it four years ago.

She turned and gently placed her feet onto the smooth tatami floor. She walked forward looking into the mirror. "I really need a bath," Kagome stated as if someone else was there. Looking at the window she noticed that it was dark outside. 'No one will know I am awake or even…gone.'

Kagome quickly grabbed a kimono out of the wardrobe and threw it on. In the corner of the room she found her traveling bag and packed a couple more kimonos, a blanket, and threw her hair up into a bun. Suddenly she stopped and looked at herself in the mirror again. Kagome knew that her family would be disappointed in her for the things that she had done. She couldn't bring herself to marrying anyone either. Kagome slowly opened her jewelry box taking a small velvet bag with coins in it out. She was ready to leave her home and her title as a princess behind her forever, to just disappear from the world.

Hurrying quickly she grabbed her bag and carefully slid through the door way out of her bedroom. She had to hurry before anyone noticed that she was gone. She ran briskly down the halls hearing only the light brushing of her kimono against itself and the floor could be heard. Soon she was outside taking a quick glance around before she made a dart for the stables. She could see that a storm was coming in very fast.

Walking into the barn she looked for her horse, a black stallion that was fast as lightning. Walking towards him her noticed a servant was brushing his fine coat. It was her only one friend who she thought would understand. "Sango," Kagome spoke softly said to get her attention. "Kagome!" Sango shouted with surprise turning around quickly. Kagome quickly ran over to her hushing her. "Please, I don't want to let anyone know that I am awake. I'm leaving Sango and I don't intend on coming back." Kagome moved to grab a blanket and a saddle. "Please Kagome! You can't go! Everyone is worried about you! They say…they say you tried to kill yourself!" Sango said frantically. "I know I did," Kagome replied bluntly. "I want to die. I want to disappear."

Sango had a shocked look on her face. What happened to her friend over the years? Kagome was the friend that was always there for her. She was a princess that just wanted to be a normal person with normal friends. She did as she was told and now it seemed like she was rebelling. Not caring if she lived or died. "I know it's a lot to ask Sango, but you mustn't tell anyone. I want to disappear and I know there is someone out there who wants me dead as well." With that said Kagome mounted her horse. Sango looked shocked, saddened, and worried for her dearest friend. "Miroku and I are engaged to be married. I would like you to be there." Sango stood frozen looking up at Kagome with tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "I'll be their Sango. I promise you. Physically or spiritually, I'll be watching you have the happiest day in the world." With that Kagome took off riding into the darkness of the forest. She could tell someone was watching her say her goodbye. It was the same someone who wanted her dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sango ran for the palace to tell the guards to stop Kagome. She had to tell someone even though her dear friend did not want her to. She didn't want her friend to be alone with whatever she was going through. "Someone help!" Sango shouted as she came closer to the palace. A group of guards come running towards her. "Explain yourself girl!" The larger one stated. Sango did explain. She explained that Kagome was awake and not herself at all.

~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~

Kagome didn't look back. She just kept going hoping to just disappear in the forest and never be seen again. Quickly she pulled the hold of the horse causing it to stand on its hind legs and come down hard. Kagome just barely was able to hang on without falling off. Lightning went through the sky with loud thunder causing the horse to stand again this time knocking Kagome off onto the ground. Trying to stand up and grab the rains on the horse, an arrow came flying through the air hitting the horse's head killing it instantly. Their Kagome knew that the hunter was after her. Kagome took off running as fast as she could deeper into the forest. She did in fact want to live at this moment.

A silence went through the forest. She tried to quiet her heavy breathing as quickly as she hid behind a tree. Kagome looked around carefully trying not to be seen from behind a large oak tree-nothing in her eyes. She moved from the large oak tree and began to run again. She was running for her life that she so desperately trying to save. An arrow sped by quickly hitting a tree near her head. It frightened Kagome causing her to trip. She jumped up quickly to her feet and began to run as fast as her feet could carry her. Taking a look back she saw nothing behind her but trees. Kagome could feel the pain sink into her chests and legs from running. 'I fear that I will lose my life tonight,' she thought. 'There's nowhere for me to go. All I can do is just keep running as fast as I can to get away from the hunter.'

She stopped for a moment next to a tree to catch her breath. Quick as the wind an arrow hit the tree. Frightened of what might happen next she took off running again. 'I fear the worst might happen to me. I hope I can find a place to hide. I don't know how much longer I can run from him.'

Summing up the last of her courage she tried to run faster, but then she felt pain. Kagome's back filled with immense pain spreading throughout her body. She started becoming cold and having trouble breathing. Falling to the ground she looked up. She saw a figure above her. With her vision becoming bleary it was not clear to her who it was, but they were laughing it seemed. The hunter had killed his prey and it was Kagome. Closing her eyes she could feel haunted by his laughter. Anger filled her heart with hatred, but also…. regret.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

He saw her try to take her own life and didn't step in. He saw her sleep for three days and just watched her intently from afar. He saw her run from her home not even taking a glance back to say good-bye. Then he saw him kill her with just a single arrow. He walked up to her body and could smell the poison coming from her wound. He did not know why he cared for this simple human woman. He pulled the arrow out of her back and unsheathed one of his swords. He then waited and saw death demons trying to consume her soul. He then ran the blade of his sword across her body. He listened for a moment and then heard her heart begin to beat again. Quickly he picked her up bridal style and took off with youkai speed through the forest towards his palace.

~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~

At the Higurashi palace everyone was in a panic. They were all afraid what might happen to their Princess Kagome. To go outside the palace walls alone was dangerous. Youkai's roamed the land and many of them dispised humans. The Queen was absolutely a mess and was given herbs to calm her and help her sleep. The Prince was wide-awake though administrating orders to find his sister. Prince Souta may have been a couple years younger than his sister, but he was the one who was going to succeed the thrown. No one had any clue what could have driven Kagome to do what she did and take off. Messages were being sent to the other Lords to tell them that Princess Kagome was not healthy and needed to be brought home as soon as possible if anyone found her. Prince Souta figured that the Youkai lords would ignore his message and his sister would die because of it.

A knock came to the door of the study with a quick entry by a guard. "Your Highness I have important news! We have found Princess Kagome's horse, but I regret to inform you that it has been killed. It was shot to the head with an arrow. We are searching the surrounding area as quick as possible for her." The guard was down on one knee with his head down as he informed the prince with this information. Did Kagome kill her horse? Did someone kidnap her? What had happened? Things that Souta wanted answers for which no one knew.

"Keep searching! I don't care how long that it takes to find her! GO NOW!" Anger and rage clear in his voice. With that the guard ran out of the room leaving Souta by himself. A single tear ran down his face. He could tell that his sister was dead.

~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~

He watched her sleeping form quietly from a chair across the room. He still couldn't figure out what was it about this human woman that intrigued him so that he brought her back to life. A light knock came to the door. "Enter," was all that came from him. A small toad youkai stepped into the room, "Lord Sesshomaru-sama I have an urgent message for you from the northern lands." Handing Sesshomaru the letter he opened it. Reading it quickly he glanced over at the sleeping girl in his bed. 'So that is why she is so familiar to me. She is Princess Kagome Higurashi.' "Jaken! Make sure that no one speaks of this human woman being here!" Sesshomaru said in a stern, cold voice. Hurrying quickly out of the room Jaken went to send word around the palace.

Dawn came with a pink and red sky without a single cloud in sight. Kagome slowly awoke from her dream world. Coming into the conscious world memories of the night flooded back into her mind. She sat up quickly feeling her back. Nothing. No arrow. She looked around the room discovering she was not in her own. Still though she thought the room was quiet beautiful. Ancient paintings covered the walls; the bed was a few feet off the ground, and the sheets. The sheets had to be pure silk with a wool blanket on top. Beautiful was all that could be said about the room. Kagome stood up out of the bed with her feet meeting a cool ground of black and white marble. Light was coming through a large window near the other side of the room covered with what appeared to be white satin curtains. As Kagome neared it she noticed that it was a pair of doors leading out to a balcony. Opening the doors the cool breeze washed over her blowing her raven hair behind her. She walked out leaning on the railing. She could tell she wasn't home, but her surroundings were just…outstanding. You could hear the forest move with the wind. Taking a deep breath of the fresh air and amazed of what was around her, she heard someone say her name.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sesshomaru sensed that Kagome was awake and headed toward the room she was in. He walked into the room feeling a fresh breeze wash over him. Looking straight ahead there she was on the balcony. She looked as if she was at peace. He walked up to the doorway and took in the fresh air and her calming sent. He could smell lilac and honey, but also blood. Her blood.

"Lady Kagome," Sesshomaru spoke blunt and clearly to her. It was an unfamiliar voice Kagome heard. She slowly turned around leaning back against the railing and saw a man standing before her. He looked hansom as he leaned the side of his body against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest. He reminded her so much of an older, better looking InuYasha. Kagome looked closer at the man before her and noticed his claws and markings on his face. "You're a…a youkai!" Now Kagome was frightened. She was cornered on the balcony with nowhere to go. Was this the hunter? Who was this youkai? What did he want with her?

Sesshomaru could sense her fear with a bit of anger when she turned around. For a moment she just stared, and then she figured out what he was and became more frightened. With his cold, unemotional mask on him, he looked at the human girl in front of him with curiosity. "Yes," was all that came from him. He stood up straight and came a foot closer to Kagome and enjoyed to see her cringe. She was very frightened now. He looked into her ocean blue eye and saw a fighter, but her face showed a frightened child. 'I think I'm going to enjoy her stay here,' Sesshomaru thought to himself. Turning around, "Follow me," was spoken coldly to her. He walked away towards a door in the corner of the room and went inside. Kagome hesitantly followed him hoping to find some way to escape from where ever she was.

When she walked into the room it was even more enchanting than the bedroom. It was a private hot spring. One of the walls in the room was just a large mirror with flowers all over the room that made it just the perfect spot to bathe. "You are to bathe. Over there is a wardrobe. You may wear whatever you wish." Sesshomaru walked past her to leave, but then stopped in the doorway. "A servant will bring you breakfast and when you are done they will bring you to me." With that said Kagome had no time to protest. By the time she turned around he was gone.

Kagome saw that there were a couple towels on a chair. 'Why not, I could use a bath.' Taking a deep breath, Kagome undressed and slowly sank into the spring. While she washed her body and hair Kagome wanted to know who the youkai was and more importantly where she was.

Sesshomaru sat in his study looking through the papers on his desk dealing with his lordly duties. Again his advisors were pressuring him into mating with someone so there would be an heir to the western lands. In Sesshomaru's mind he didn't need a mate. An heir could wait another hundred years for all he cared. Just as long as he didn't die things would go his way. Then Sesshomaru picked up a letter with an odd marking on it. It was from his younger half brother, InuYasha. 'What the hell does that half breed want now,' he thought with anger. Just about anything dealing with InuYasha pissed Sesshomaru off; unless, it was news that he was injured greatly and dying, then it was funny to him. 'I hope that brat dies one day.' Then a knock then came to the door pulling from his thoughts of a dying half breed.

"Enter," he said not even looking up from InuYasha's letter. That's when her smell hit him. Kagome opened the door to his study and stepped into the room. She didn't go any further than a foot from it. Sesshomaru sat silent for a moment sucking in the almost calming and now somewhat arousing smell of lilac and honey coming from Kagome. It was almost as if he could taste her in his mouth. After only a minute of silence that seemed like hours to Kagome, Sesshomaru stood up and walked around to the front of his desk. He then leaned back against it folding his arms across his chest.

"Princess Kagome there are a lot of people looking for you. From what the message said that I received, it says that you are not well and that you need to be brought home immediately." Sesshomaru waited a moment to see if Kagome had anything to say. She didn't. She just stood there silently looking at the floor. 'Quiet an odd human.' "You probably don't know who I am or where you are at." Silence passed by again for a moment and still nothing came from Kagome. 'Is this girl deaf? It is not possible. She seemed capable of hearing this morning when I told her to bathe.' "I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and you Princess, are in my home."

Kagome was trying to absorb everything that Sesshomaru was saying and along with everything else that has happened in the last few days. "Lord Sesshomaru may I ask what I am doing here if people are looking for me?" Kagome asked bluntly still gazing upon the floor. Sesshomaru couldn't really think of an answer besides the human woman was somehow interesting to him.

"I will see to you getting well. You may go where ever you wish, just as long as you don't leave the palace grounds. I suggest that you try to enjoy your stay here, but I do have a warning." Sesshomaru paused a moment to see if she would say anything. "You are in youkai territory and no one will tolerate an unnecessary human, even if are a princess." Kagome moved her gaze now to Sesshomaru. 'For a demon he is quiet hansom.' "What are you implying?" She stated. "No matter what your stasis is no one will hesitate to kill you." Kagome looked back down at the ground wide eyed. 'Maybe I could run home?' She thought not even noticing Sesshomaru had left the room.

Looking up she saw no one in sight. 'Great. Now what am I supposed to do? I'm trapped in a large palace that belongs to a taiyoukai.' Kagome walked over to a window behind Sesshomaru's desk. A large garden flourished with thousands of flowers and small koi ponds all over. You could see a small labyrinth as well near the middle. It was spectacular. Then she saw him.

"Inuyasha."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sesshomaru left Kagome in his study before she could protest to anything all because he smelt an unwanted person his home. 'The half bread sent a letter and couldn't even wait for a response. I swear if he causes trouble this time I'll kill him.' Sesshomaru quickly headed outside to the gardens where he sensed his half brother. Inuyasha was standing with his back to the palace. He had his arms crossed looking into a koi pond. "So Sesshomaru, did you receive my letter?" Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru was standing behind him and could sense his anger.

"Yes, I did half breed. You couldn't even wait for me to send a reply could you?" Sesshomaru said with a bit of amusement in his angry tone. "Well Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha then turned around waiting for a response, but then he noticed her. "Kagome," he whispered lightly. Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha say her name and turned around. There he saw Kagome in the window staring down at Inuyasha and him.

Sesshomaru could tell that she was breathing hard and she had started to cry. Then….she ran.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE!" Inuyasha screamed with rage running through his veins.

With speed quicker than lightning Sesshomaru had Inuyasha pinned against a tree grasping his throat tightly. "She is under my care and that is all you need to know!" Sesshomaru released some poison from his claws before releasing his hold on Inuyasha. "Here," he said throwing a small bag at Inuyasha. "Now leave and don't ask for anymore."

Sesshomaru turned from Inuyasha and began to walk away leaving him with simple unemotional words. Sesshomaru stopped for a moment keeping his back to Inuyasha. "Take your bitch and unborn mutt and don't you return till you can show respect for guest in my household." Then in a flash Sesshomaru was gone. 'I can smell her tears,' he thought as he came closer to where Kagome was.

Kagome saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha together and knew they were family. For some reason the thought of them conspiring against her came into her mind. 'Sesshomaru's going to use me just like Inuyasha.' Tears started coming down her face and she held herself tightly. Then Inuyasha saw her standing the window. Kagome made a run for it. She wasn't sure where she was going, but all she knew was that she had to get away.

Soon she found a room and closed the door tightly behind her. Kagome grabbed herself and slid down against the door crying uncontrollably. "No!" was all she could say. "No! No! No!" Kagome curled into the fetal position on the floor in front of the door. She didn't know what to do, but all went black. "No! Not again!" she screamed. Kagome was blacking out to where she would become unaware of her surroundings and a danger to herself.

She stopped crying all of a sudden and stood up. With on glance around the room she saw what she needed for her release. Over on a table was a dagger all ready unsheathed. Without hesitating she took the blade to her wrist quickly. She turned around hearing someone yell her name before falling towards the ground. She hoped again that this time she would die. This time was the perfect time to just go and disappear.

Sesshomaru had followed her sent all the way to his room. He stood outside the doors hearing her cry and fall onto the floor. Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to do. Should he leave Kagome to herself, or should he intervene? He backed away for a moment, but that's when he smelt it. 'Blood!' Rushing in the door to see what had happened. "KAGOME!" he shouted. With is demon speed he caught her before she fell to the ground and grabbed hold of her wrist tightly to stop the bleeding.

He sat down there on the floor with a pasted out Kagome in his arms for a few minutes until he was certain that the bleeding from her wound had stopped. 'Why would someone with such beauty want to rid themselves of life. Wait! A human beautiful! What the hell is wrong with my mind?' Sesshomaru looked down across Kagome's sleeping form. 'She is an exception from other though that I have seen.'

Carefully removing his hand from Kagome's wrist, he picked her up. Gently as he could, Sesshomaru place Kagome onto his bed. Her wound would not reopen as long as she didn't mess with it. Sesshomaru wanted to know why she wanted to do this to herself. Giving Kagome's sleeping form another look, "We will get to the bottom of this," he spoke to her. With that he left the room to wash the blood from his hand and waited for her to awake, but this time in his bed, not hers.

The sun was setting on the horizon as the moon rose for its turn in the sky. Kagome stirred slowly feeling warm and comfortable. She did not want to move, but as she lay there, she opened she eyes. She found that she was wrapped in the arms if a half-naked Sesshomaru. Kagome slowly tried to detach herself from him trying not to wake him. This planned failed. "You should try to sleep more I can sense that your body is exhausted." Kagome laid there full of fear with eyes wide afraid to move. Afraid of what this Lord may do to her, especially if he really is related to Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru lifted himself from his bed and walked over to bag a large cushioned chair near the bed. 'God he seems so beautiful. It is as if he is an untouched god,' Kagome thought to herself. Sesshomaru smirked a little when he could smell her arousal just from looking at his half-naked self.

"I want you to explain everything to me now. You have tried to end your life twice. Not just that, but you stupidly ran off into the forest unarmed, alone, and in the middle of the night without even a second thought." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome for a moment to see if she would say anything, but she didn't. She just slowly looked down at the wound on her wrist and dried blood. "What is it about my half brother Inuyasha that upset you so just by seeing him?" Sesshomaru could hear her heart beat quicken and smell salt as her eyes began to water.

Kagome didn't know what to do, but to answer him. She knew the answer and it was simple. Keeping her head down ashamed of what she was about to say, she cleared her throat. "What he did to me I can never forgive him or myself for." With that the tears began to fall like a waterfall. She was unable to speak. Sesshomaru did not know what to do or what may have happened to her. In a more harsh tone he asked again. "Tell me girl what happened or so help me I will get the information that I want from you somehow." Kagome looked up at him so scared for her life. "I knew it!" She screamed. "You're just like him! Just go ahead and use my body and throw my away like a rag doll! Just take me now! It would be better than taking me against my will like InuYasha!"

There at that moment Sesshomaru was beginning to understand what had happened between Kagome and InuYasha. He had raped her and by the way she was acting it had been more than once. Kagome at this moment could do nothing but hold herself and cry. Sesshomaru knew it would probably be best to leave her alone.

"You may stay here with me till I believe that you are health again." With that he was gone. Kagome cried even more though these tears were for the joy that she would not be used that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Another day came and the sun shone high on the western lands of Japan. Sesshomaru had been planning his next move in his study. Should he kill Inuyasha now or later? Should he return Kagome home or keep her in his home longer? There was just something about Kagome that he couldn't keep her out of his head.

'Maybe I should be here, but leave her be,' he thought to himself. Sesshomaru pushed thought of Kagome and his idiot half brother aside for now. He had plenty of things to do and one was the party that he had scheduled for the end of the week at his home. He knew that inviting Kagome's family they would see her and a large scene would take place displayed in front of all. Something Sesshomaru could not tolerate to happen. Hopefully though they would not show for they are missing there princess. So then the planning continued on with all other thought pushed aside for the moment.

Kagome awoke comfortable and warm, but also something that she hadn't felt in a long time. Happy.

She stretched out on the bed not wanting to get up, but knew that she had too. Kagome continued to sleep in Sesshomaru's bedroom for another week waking from a comfortable sleep. All that time though she did not see Sesshomaru once. She had decided that maybe it was for the best. Every morning she went out and tended to a small rose garden. She spent all of her time there. Everyone left her alone to do as she wished. She knew in a way that Sesshomaru was the one that told everyone to leave her alone and just give simple answer to her questions or nothing at all.

At the end of the week Kagome didn't see Sesshomaru, but she found a package and with a note addressed to her in the rose garden. The note told her to wear the kimono inside the package and be ready for dinner at 8pm sharp. Kagome was a bit scared of what may happen at dinner, but decided to do as she was told since she had been so well cared for in the past week. Quickly Kagome grabbed the package and ran for the hot spring.

Guest had started arriving for the party that Sesshomaru was holding that evening around seven. Hoping that nothing would go wrong for the night, especially with the invitation for Kagome's family to be there, Sesshomaru headed for his room. Sesshomaru came to the door of his bedchamber where Kagome was staying and stood there for a moment in the hall. He could smell Kagome's sweet scent and hear her humming a light melody. Taking in a deep breath of his last bit of sanity for the night Sesshomaru knocked on the doors then entered the room. "Oh, Sesshomaru! I didn't expect to see you!" Kagome stood up from the chair she was sitting in. 'My goddess. Wait! What the hell has come over me?' Was all that went through Sesshomaru's head when he saw the piece of beauty in front of him. Kagome was in a kimono that started black at the bottom and turned blood red towards the top and the end of the sleeves has gold Sakura blossoms that adorned it with a gold obi. She looked stunning, elegant, and Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Sesshomaru did you hear me?" Kagome said as she came a bit closer to him. Quickly Sesshomaru snapped out of the trance that he was in. "I'm very sorry Lady Kagome. My mind was somewhere else." Kagome's eyes went wide and she backed away from him. "I said thank you! You…you pervert!"

"If you have finished insulting me, I would like to take you to dinner now." Yes, Sesshomaru was angry that she had called him a pervert, but there was going to be more excitement going on that was more important. For example: breaking the news to Kagome's family that he wasn't going to let her leave his home till he thought it would be best to do so. "Why have you ignored me for so long then just decide to take me to dinner? Am I dinner?" Kagome wasn't happy at all; in fact she was quiet upset. Plus now that she had herself in the middle of a possible fight that she would definitely lose if it were to continue.

Sesshomaru walked closer to Kagome till she fell into the chair she was sitting in earlier and he was hovering over her. "Actually I don't eat human, but," he moved closer to Kagome and whispered in her ear, "I do like what women keep between their legs for a snack." With a soft arrogant chuckle, Sesshomaru backed away from Kagome who was just speechless. Sesshomaru offered Kagome his hand and she hesitantly took it.

It was a quiet walk, which only lasted about a couple minutes, but seemed like hours to Kagome. They stopped at a pair of large doors and stood there in silence for a moment. Quietly, but quickly Kagome asked, "Aren't we going to go in?" Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and saw that she kept her eyes forward. "There's one thing I've seen to have forgotten to tell you. I'm having a party and dinner." A bit shocked knowing that people were looking for her. "You forgot to give me this information knowing that the entire northern kingdom is looking for me." Kagome kept her eyes forward, but Sesshomaru could feel the tension coming from her.

"Never mind that now. You are to be at my side for this party. Are you ready to go in now?" Kagome hesitated for a moment. "Yes, I'm ready, but…I don't want to go home if my family is here. At least not yet if you don't mind." 'Perfect.' It was just what Sesshomaru wanted. Now she going to stay and willingly and hopefully the situation won't cause as big as a mess he thought it would. "You may stay as long as you desire Princess Kagome."

With that Sesshomaru walked forward opening the doors in front of them. What Kagome saw put her into awe. It was a large ballroom filled with candles and flowers everywhere. It is as if the room was inside garden. "I hope you know how to dance in the ways of the Europeans." Sesshomaru's words brought her out of the trance that she as in. she just looked at him and blushed. There were many humans and youkai's there laughing, talking, and not a single argument. Sesshomaru introduced her to many people, her not knowing a single one. After an hour of chattering fun, Sesshomaru walked with Kagome over to the stairs and went only half way up. Jakens loud, obnoxious voice rang through the room, "Quiet! I say Quiet!" Everything went silent and all eyes in the room were on Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Kagomes heart began to race, as she became more nervous by the minuet. As Sesshomaru talked to their audience she was only getting every other word. "Thank you all for coming to celebrate my 100th year of rule as Lord of the Western lands. This last century has been long and hard, but an entertaining one. Now everyone, drink and eat!"

'Wait? What? What about a hundred years?' Kagome thought to herself. As all applauded she began to come out of her nervous daydreaming moment. Suddenly Kagome felt something warm near her ear. "You can breathe now and walk down the stairs with this Sesshomaru." She looked up at Sesshomaru blushing a bit. Then she saw it. A simile. He looked beautiful, but dangerous. Again Sesshomaru leaned down to her and whispered, "Dance with me." All she could do was nod in response and let Sesshomaru lead her to the dance floor. A new song started and they began to dance. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and drowned in his amber eyes. It was as if the music was hypnotizing her. (Vexation -- Yoru no Hotri. If you can't find it go to myspace and look up Sisen and it is on his player.) She hadn't noticed that they now outside dancing out on the balcony viewing the gardens.

The moonlight made her look even more exquisite. Both being entranced by the music, neither of them noticed that someone was watching them in the shadows of the night. Soon Sesshomaru leaned closer to Kagome and she closed her eyes as he lightly rubbed his nose against hers. Sesshomaru taking a deep breath inhaling her intoxicating scent. Then without the slightest thought of it, their lips touched in a light kiss. Soon the kissed deepened as Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and as he wrapped his around her slender waist. The kissed seemed to last a lifetime between the two, but only lasted seconds. They broke apart and stood their forehead to forehead eyes closed. 'This is wrong. She is a human,' 'He's a youkai,' is what went through their minds. Then what they both unexpected to hear was InuYasha's voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"So my dear brother, you're fucking the whore of all whores. So when is it my turn to have a go at her?" InuYahsa said with a degrading chuckle. 'That bastard half breed is really ruining my life and this poor girl's soul,' Sesshomaru thought. Kagome didn't even want to look at him and held on tightly to Sesshomaru with him even holding her tighter. "Guards!" Sesshomaru shouted. "Get this half breed out of my lands! Even if that means you have to kill him!" With that InuYasha gave Sesshomaru a disturbing smirk and took off running with ten of Sesshomaru's guards hot on his trail.

Sesshomaru looking down in his arms. 'What am I doing?' a frightened girl held on tightly to him in his warm embrace. He could smell the salt of tears and feel her tremble against him. Without Kagome noticing Sesshomaru picked her up and in only seconds arrived at his bedroom. As if she were a piece of porcelain, he placed her down and whispered, "Sleep." A light kiss on her forehead is what he left her with on her forehead then she was alone.

Kagome opened her watery eyes not wanting to let more tears fall. She didn't know what to do. Knowing that InuYasha was always around somewhere frightened her. It just gave her chills down to the bones. Finally she decided to dress for bed and sleep dreaming of her happy childhood. A time before everything went wrong.

The party only went on a few more hours before guests began to depart or retire to their rooms for the night. Sesshomaru went back outside where he had kissed Kagome. He took in a deep breath of the cool night air and looked up at the full moon. 'I think I, Sesshomaru have gone mad.' Walking further out, he leaned on the balcony railing over looking one of the garden's koi ponds.

'InuYasha must die.'

Sesshomaru didn't sleep that night deciding that it would be best to patrol his lands. In that time he had time to think about the unwanted situation that he had placed himself in. Sesshomaru knew fully though that tiring himself out and not thinking clearly was not the answer to his problem. The only thing that kept coming into his head was his bastard half brother and a certain human woman.

The sun was starting to shine in the sky leaving only half a day left. Sesshomaru decided that it was best to return to his palace before anything else disturbed his life even more. As he came to his home he went directly to his room. He stood outside the doors for a moment before entering. Suddenly an idea popped into his little doggy head. There he was entering the room without even a knock to warn the person on the other side of the door.

"What the hell do you want!" Obviously Kagome wasn't in a good mood to see him right now. "I could have been naked in here!" she continued. In an arrogant way, "I'm sorry my lady, but this is MY room and MY home." Sesshomaru just stood there in front of where Kagome was sitting. A bit scared, but not wanting to show it Kagome went back to reading the book in her hands with only a simple response. "I'm sorry your _majesty_, but I have had a rough morning." She completely ignored the fact that Sesshomaru was still there standing in front of her.

"You know that I am still here my lady and I would like to discus something with you." Sesshomaru took a seat on the bead waiting for Kagome to respond. A moment of silence went through the room. "You know I can listen to you and read at the same time." With those words Kagome didn't even look up from her book and continued to read ignoring the icy glare that she was given from Sesshomaru.

Within a second Kagome was up against the wall with Sesshomaru's had around her throat. Now she was terrified. "You will do as I say or I will dispose of you." All Kagome could do was a simple little nod then she feel to the floor catching her breath when Sesshomaru dropped her. "I will be sending word to your family that you are here. If they wish you can remain here as long as they desire; however, if they wish for you to come home, you will do so immediately." Sesshomaru turned from her and walked towards the door. "I do wish though the best for you in whatever your family desires." With that he was gone from the room.

Kagome was scared of what happened and that Sesshomaru could have really hurt her, but also upset because she knew that her family would want her home. Her home. A place that she dreaded seeing. Thoughts went running through her head not sure of what she should do. What was the best move for her now? Kagome curled into a ball where she sat on the floor with a few tears falling from her eyes. She knew for a fact that she was going home and when she gets there she would be locked away in her room till her family believed she was sane enough to come out. She knew that Hojo would never want her for a bride. Thinking of just that Kagome knew that returning home would meant that her death would be in her family's hands.

Sesshomaru sat in his study with the letter to be sent out to Kagome's family. He sat there for what seemed hours wondering if he really should send it out or just let the matter be as is. Possibly telling her family that she was there would be good intentions, but it wasn't something that he really wanted to do. He fully felt the tension of his world colliding with Kagome's. At that moment he tore that letter up and then threw across the room of his study in frustration. What was he to do with this human woman that was turning his world upside down?

He walked over to the window behind him overlooking the large palace gardens. He could see many servants attending to it buzzing around to make it look just perfect. The garden was a place that he used to go to with his mother when he was younger. He would always find her there when she was upset. Since her death he had not even stepped far into to it. Now was the time to and to seek guidance from beyond the grave.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Night came and so did the silence of darkness. Kagome knew that at that moment she needed to leave Sesshomaru's palace. She dreaded the thought of going back to her home and being locked away. As midnight came she slowly made her way out to the balcony. Looking over the railing she could tell that she was at least three stories up. Taking a deep breath, "You can do this Kagome. Just grab on the side and just get down to the ground and run." Kagome slowly made her way down the vines that grew on the side of Sesshomaru's palace.

As she reached the ground she took a deep breath and looked around. She didn't see nor sense anyone. With that she took off running as fast as she could to a pack of woods behind the palace. All she had to do was get to the wall, get over it, and run as far as she could. It didn't take long either to reach the wall and out of luck there was an old door. She could sense that there were guards on the other side of it to keep anyone from entry so she had to think fast. She hid her aura and opened the door quickly knocking the guards out with an enchantment spell before they could see her. It was then that she took off running as fast as her feet could carry her into the forest.

Sesshomaru annoyed as ever didn't sense that Kagome had left the palace. He was still in his study trying to think of what to do with her. What was it about this girl that drove him crazy this way? Just then Jaken came bursting into the study, "Milord! Milord! The girl has escaped through the northern side of the castle! She took out three of your guards!" Irritated even more Sesshomaru hit the toad youkai into unconsciousness before taking off after Kagome. 'Stupid human,' he thought to himself as he went after her with his demon speed.

Kagome was running as fast as she could and she could sense evil aura's from many different youkai in the area. She tried ignoring them wanting nothing more than to see the ocean then she would worry about what to do next. As she passed through a clearing she stopped for a moment. That's when she felt it. She felt him coming after and he was traveling extremely fast. Kagome made a dart trying to some up whatever she could to run fast as ever. Just before she went back into the forest from a small clearing he caught her.

Sesshomaru pounced on top of Kagome holding her down with her arms above her head and lying between her legs. She could feel his weight on top of her and see a tinge of red in his eyes. "You are a very defiant human!" Sesshomaru could feel Kagome shiver with fear beneath him. This was satisfying to Sesshomaru making his beast cry to be let out to take the girl under him. "Give me a reason not to kill you human?" Sesshomaru let out just enough poison from his claws to make Kagome cry out, but not cause serious damage. "That's more like it. Now you are going back to the palace and you will remain there till I deiced what to do with you."

Kagome got up enough nerve to speak, "Why not just take me now I can see it in your eyes. You're just like your brother Inuyasha!" With that she spit in his face expecting the worse. Just the words of her comparing him to his half bread brother sent him on rage. Sesshomaru bent down to her ear making Kagome shake with his hot breath. "I should." With that Sesshomaru smacked Kagome across the face knocking her unconscious.

With that morning came and Kagome awoke with a headache from hell. When she sat up and looked around and noticed something different. She was in _her_ room and in _her_ home. Sesshomaru had brought her into her home. Kagome stood up and walked over to her vanity and sat down staring into the mirror. No marks on her face where he had hit her. Then she looked down at her hands and saw burises and light scars where Sesshomaru had held her to tightly. 'It really did happen.'

All of a sudden she heard the door open and she turned around seeing a servant come into the room. The servant was in total shock screamed and dropped her mop and bucket full of water. That's when the guards came along with her brother.

It had been three weeks since Sesshomaru had brought Kagome back to her home, and in that time all she could think of was him. She was depressed and felt as if her family keeping her locked away in her room had taken her life away from her. Kagome had been locked in her room with guards on duty at all hours of the day watching around the room so that she did not flee anywhere. Also with a worry wart of a mother she was there at least every hour or so just to make sure that nothing had happened to her, or she disappeared as easily as she appeared.

There was just something about Sesshomaru she couldn't get out of her head. At many of times when Kagome hated the fact of being locked away she would cry, but not just any cry. A cry for him to take her away from a place that she had called home. For those three weeks she wanted to be at his home, which is where she felt she belonged.

At this moment she sat on the railing of her balcony gazing out upon the setting sun before her. She was deep in thought as if though if she looked hard enough she would find something, which was exactly what she was trying to do. Kagome had been practicing as hard as she could to use her miko powers so she could reach Sesshomaru. She just needed to know why. Why did he have to take her back at that moment? Yes she was upset that he was thinking of sending her home, but possibly listening to what he said instead of taking off would have been the smarter thing to do.

In the western lands a certain lord was in about the same situation. He couldn't get a certain person out of his head. He kept wondering why he took her back instead of just bringing her back to his home. In a quick motion Sesshomaru's desk went flying across the room breaking into pieces as it smash against the wall of his study. He looked out the window with his arms crossed just hoping that someone would come in the room so he could just kill something. As the three weeks passed Sesshomaru always had a tinge of a redish pink to his eyes that turned blood red instantly to just about anything the annoyed him just the slightest, especially a certain toad demon.

It was hard to think clearly and to control his anger. Sesshomaru just couldn't figure out why a girl, a human girl, could bother him so. He had to think of an excuse to see her just too fully rid himself of the girl. He needed a plan to get her to come to his home or for him to go to hers. After a few moments of staring out the window as if to burn a whole through the glass, Sesshomaru finally made up his mind. He was going to see Kagome in her home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Looking through a spell book that Kagome kept hidden in her room from everyone she read it carefully just looking for anything that could possibly help her. Then finally she had found something. It was a spell that she could use by taking just a piece of her hair and transform it into any kind of small creature then use a mirror to see through its eyes. It was perfect.

"What kind of creature," Kagome thought out loud. "I know!" She then pulled a strand of hair from her head and set it on her bed on top of a small mirror. She then held her hand over it and spoke the incantation using her miko powers. "Natera vera nobin." Kagome moved her hand and there sat a sold white butterfly. "Perfect," was all that she could say. She picked up the mirror, which held the butterfly on it and carried it out on to the balcony. "Find Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands," she spoke and off it flew.

She stood there for a moment till the butterfly completely disappeared from her sight. The she looked down into her small mirror and concentrated. Then there she saw what it did. From the treetops everything just looked so beautiful and she wished that she really could be a butterfly. Kagome walked back into her room and grabbed a book. She decided to go ahead and get comfortable, because she didn't know how long it would be before till she found Sesshomaru.

It wasn't long though till her mirror lit up and caught her attention. Kagome picked up her mirror and instantly stood up. There through that piece of mirror was the person that occupied her thoughts. She didn't know where he was or where he was going, but she had found him and couldn't take her eyes off of him. She knew that she shouldn't be agreeing with her feelings, but at that moment it could not be helped. She did feel something for him. It was a feeling that gave her butterflies in her stomach. Sesshomaru was no longer just the Lord of the Western Lands, but he was becoming the Lord of her heart. She knew that she shouldn't like him, but it did not matter because the feeling she was feeling at that moment was love.

A simile came to her face and tears to her eyes. If only she could be near him to hear his voice and hope for an embrace of his strength. Suddenly then Kagome heard someone unlocking the door to her room and she quickly through the mirror on to the bed. This action caused the butterfly watching Sesshomaru to disappear with the wind without him never noticing it. Kagome began to read the book that was in her hand and pace around the room to make it appear that she was reading. Only to stop and look up from it when she saw that it was her mother who walked in.

With caring eyes and a cheerful simile, "Come with me Kagome. Your brother and I have agreed that you need to be outside for a while. How about a walk in the gardens?" It was nice to see her mother cheerful for once. It had been hard for her to simile since her husband's death and even harder after what she has been going through with Kagome. "Alright," was all Kagome could say. She closed her book and brought it with her giving the mirror on the bed a quick glance. She walked out into the hall only to see that her mother had rushed away quickly with a servant. Kagome was left alone with a few guards who were her escorts to the outside. Once she had made it outside though she just couldn't lose them and in the end she was stuck with them and made the best of it by looking for the perfect spot to read.

Queen Suki rushed off with a servant stated that her son, Prince Souta needed her to immediately come in to the banquet hall. When she had arrived she did not expect to see the western lord in front of her. "Ah, mother! Please do join me and Lord Sesshomaru." Souta had stated to her taking her hand. "Lord Sesshomaru has come to the northern lands for a visit keeping the bond between us strong." As Lady Suki came up to Sesshomaru he bowed deeply to show his gratitude. "How long will you be staying with us Milord?" You could see in Suki's eyes that she was scared, but her face showed a warrior that could not be harmed. "For a week Queen Suki, if you do not mind me staying?" "Oh, I do not mind at all. Please feel free to go were ever you please Lord Sesshomaru, but for the moment my mother and I have some business that needs to be attended to." Souta stated taking his mothers arm and took her from the room leaving Sesshomaru by himself. 'Where ever I please?' he thought to himself.

Sesshomaru stood there for a moment until a light breeze washing over him from an open window and with that breeze the scent of Kagome fill the air around him. He made his way outside though a pair of balcony doors that were slightly open. As he walked to the edge there her saw the woman that had been occupying his thoughts for the longest time.

Kagome sat leaning against a willow tree next to a small pond reading a book. Her dress that she was wearing had a western touch to it and it was fanned out around her. To Sesshomaru at that moment couldn't help but to stare. She was stunning. 'Why?' Was the word that occupied his thoughts over and over again. Why couldn't he get this stunning human woman out of his head? He wanted to move to leave, but his feet moved him closer to the girl of his thoughts. That is when she looked up from her booked and noticed the demon before her that had been occupying her thoughts.

"Sesshomaru." Was the only thing that escaped her lips as she slowly stood from where she was sitting. When he went to move within ten feet of her is when her guards blocked his path. "Please I am a guest here. Drop your weapons." Sesshomaru stated. "I'm sorry Milord, but direct orders from the queen and prince no one is to go near the princess but them for the time being." This angered Sesshomaru. Biting his tongue knowing he was not at his home and waiting to keep the peace between the western and northern lands he did not pursue to speak with Kagome. Sesshomaru bowed to Kagome then left.

A tear ran down her face. This is what her life had become. She should have never been brought back home. Kagome headed inside to be left alone in her room again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Sesshomaru stayed only a week in the northern lands and he was never permitted to speak with or even see Kagome. Prince Souta stated to him that Kagome was very ill and it was unwise to be in close contact with her. Sesshomaru knew it was a lie, but said nothing. 'This is nonsense!' He thought as Kagome came into his thoughts again. Maybe this was the time to just forget about everything involving her. Kagome was with her family now which is where she belonged. He did not need to think of her any longer. As these thoughts went through his head so went his new desk through a wall in his study becoming nothing, but tiny splinters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Six months had past and winter was nearing. Kagome was finally a loud to leave her home, but never alone. She had often chosen Sango to go with her horseback riding just outside the castle. Though she rarely spoke at all she seemed happy to others. Kagome knew other wise and was just becoming a better actress day by day by saying that everything was ok.

One day on one of Kagome's outings with Sango they came upon a small pond in a clearing. It seemed familiar. As Kagome thought about it more she dismounted her horse and lead it to the pond for a drink. When she looked into the water that's when she remembered that dark cold rainy night when she had tried to take her own life. InuYasha came into her mind and she fell to her knee's.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted and ran to her. Kagome tried so hard not to cry. "I'm fine Sango. I'm just a little tired from the ride." Sango sat there for a moment with her arm around her friend's shoulders. "Are you sure? We could go back to the castle and let the doctors-" "No!" Kagome shouted at Sango moving away from her. "I am fine! I do not need to be locked away again for god knows how long! Just leave me be!" Kagome walked a few feet away from Sango then looked back. Sango was upset and did not mean to say what she did it was clearly written that way on her face. "I'm sorry," Kagome said turning away from Sango mounting onto her horse. "Please, let us return for supper before anyone begins to worry about us." Sango looked up to see Kagome smiling and hoped that everything was ok. She wouldn't say anything to Souta and Kagome knew this because she didn't want to see her friend locked away again in her room not even free to seeing anyone.

"Yes, let's return." As Sango walked over to her horse Kagome gazed off into the clearing of past things that had happened to her. It was time to truly forget and be happy again. She knew that she would probably be alone for the rest of her life, but it was to be expected. She had to undergo a full physical by Prince Hojo's doctors before his family would allow him to wed her. Of course she failed. She had admitted to the doctors, her mother, and brother that she had let herself get carried away and had given herself to InuYasha and a few other men when she was away those four years. Of course though in a way, that was a lie. Everyone was disappointed except for Hojo and Kagome. Kagome because she did not wish to marry someone she barely knew and did not love. The same was for Hojo and he was a loud to marry a council member's daughter that he was in love with. In a way things kind of did work out.

As Kagome and Sango rode back silently the first snow of winter began to fall from the sky. Kagome stopped for a moment just letting it fall onto her. She laid her head back enjoying the cool flakes falling onto her face. It felt as if there was nothing for her to worry about anymore. Finally she proceeded again back home to wear she would have to go through another unfortunate dinner with her family. How she hated it. The thought of them knowing what was best for her just got under her skin and bothered her so.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quietly that royal family of the northern lands sat there in silence eating there dinner. Not a word was spoken throughout the entire meal. When it came time to retire Souta decided to keep the family for a moment longer. "If I may say something before you lady's retire for the evening." There was a moment of silence and his mother nodded with acknowledgement and took her seat again. "I have received word from the western lands that the younger lord, Lord InuYasha, wishes to visit for a few days in celebration to the birth of his son, Kiyako. It is unfortunate though that his bride had died during child birth." "And did you agree to let him stay here?" His mother butted in. "Yes, I did. I think that we should keep the peace between our family and other family's no matter what has happened in the past. Just as long as some of us agree not to go whoring off and ruin this family's reputation even more that she already has." Kagome could not speak. The color from her face was instantly drained. Shock could be seen written on her face with sadness in her eyes. She knew that her brother spoke of her and she could not bring herself to say anything back. All Kagome could do was leave the room.

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she headed down the corridors. She couldn't believe that her own brother, her own flesh and blood, would steep so low as to call her a whore. As she entered her room and curled up into a ball onto her bed she wondered if maybe that's what she really was. She was no good to marry off anymore unless someone wanted used goods. She truly hated her life at that moment and to have to share her own home with the man who turned her into what she saw in the mirror everyday was heartbreaking in every way possible. She thought she had finally begun to mend her wounds to only have this thrown at her. With heavy sighs and more tears Kagome slowly slipped into a heavy sleep to where so hoped to get away from everything she hated so much in the real world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No! Please! Please, Stop!" She cried out hoping that someone would hear her pleading words. "HAAA! Stop, please!" She could barely get the words out as he shredded the clothing she was wearing. "Shut Up! Your mine and you need to remember that! I can do whatever I want with you!" He shouted back at her. She didn't know what to do. "Stop!!" She screamed for dear life as he penetrated her. He smacked across the face and flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees. She cried and screamed with help never coming. Her face was slammed into the ground as his climax was approaching. "Why!!" she shouted. Then he was done and she was left there on the forest floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome awoke from her sleep with sweat on her face. Her heart raced as she awoke from another dreadful nightmare of the past. It was still dark out and she could see the moon high in the sky. Getting up from her bed she walked over to the balcony doors. The cool night breeze washed over her calming body as she opened the doors. She walked out and sat on the ledge looking up into the sky. Not a single star shone its light, but moon was beautiful. A crescent moon lit up the sky and the land below. Kagome couldn't help, but simile as she was reminded of Lord Sesshomaru. He was a mystery in a box that she would never be able to unlock. It had been so long since she had seen him and she just wondered had he thought of her, just even once since the last time they saw each other.

As Kagome sat there and thought more she began to wonder if maybe, just maybe, that InuYasha had changed in some way for better since the death of Kikyo and the birth of his son. She prayed to the Gods that in some way his visit would not be unpleasant and she would finally be able to cope with her past. She knew she would never be able to tell anyone else the truth besides Lord Sesshomaru and she prayed that he would never tell a soul of her secret. The wind blew again felling cool against her skin and blowing her hair around her. She felt at peace and wished for more moments like this. She felt as if time had stopped for the moment.

Kagome lay down on the ledge looking into the night sky. She stayed there for hours and watched the sun begin to rise with a new day. She could fell the cool dew on her skin and the warmness of the sun. It was still so quiet and she wished ever so much that she would never have to move from where she laid. Her dreaming had to come to an end though. Someone was bound to spot her there and she preferred it to be a certain demon Lord. Though she didn't why, but those amber eyes of his, his cold face pale face, and stunning silver hair where beginning to haunt her.

As the morning breeze began to blow around her feeling as if it was giving her a morning hug, Kagome decided it was time to get ready for this new day and the new arrivals that came along with it. As she rose from her spot she spotted a small group a soldiers and a carriage approaching the palace gates. She knew that it was InuYasha she could feel his aura. She concentrated for a moment and could something different about it. As if something was lost and replaced with sadness. Perhaps the loss of Kikyo still lingered strongly in his soul. Either way, it was time to bring the present with the past and hope that they did not collided in a terrible way.


End file.
